


Armani

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Truth Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Armani, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danny is the Kanima Master, Jackson Finds Home, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Sweet Ending, Temporarily Unrequited Love, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's eyes widened as he looked at the person standing in line. "Armani" It was the only answer he could give to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armani

OKay!!! Here is another one. I was watching the episode Frenemy and Restraint once more - Looking to see if I can find inspiration for "Handcuff Fairness" the second. This came to me instead. . .  

EnJOY

This is what I believed happened. There was never a Matt Daehler.

* * *

 The next Episode in the Truth Series . . .

"Did you see where he went?" Stiles asked after apologizing once more. He hadn't meant to scare Scott, though he thought it was a tiny bit sad the other didn't hear him coming. He was a werewolf after all. Plus his best friend. Shouldn't Scott be able to pick up on his scent without even trying. They'd been glued at the hip since they were in five. Scott should know Stiles from a white gold needle in a stack of silver needles.

Scott shook his head, "I lost him."

"What?" Stiles' eyes widened as he jerked around to face his were-friend. "You couldn't catch his scent?" His brows furrowed, lips puckering slightly.

Scott shook his head once more. "I don't think he had one."

Or maybe you just need to have your nose checked. Stiles thought. Cause Stiles was pretty sure he had a scent. Hell! Stiles had a scent - pungent, more like a stench really - but Scott hadn't been able to sense it either. He groaned softly. Stiles heaved a small sigh. "All right, any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone." Scott replied.

Stiles' eyes narrowed. His sarcastic side was beginning to rise. "Ah! That explained the claws and the fangs and all that." He rolled his eyes. Really Scott? "Good. makes perfect sense now." Cause he didn't already know that part?

Scott gave his ADHD friend a deadpanned look. This was getting them nowhere.

"What?" Stiles feigned innocence. "Scott, come on." He exasperated. "I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay?" He wasn't the were! "Sarcasm is my only defense." He bounced on his feet, his hands unconsciously making somewhat wild gestures.

Scott shook his head. "Just help me find it!" His shoulders tensed.

"Not it. Jackson." Stiles corrected

Scott heaved a sigh and rolled his shoulders. "Yeah, I know. I know." His voice softening.

"All right," Stiles started, "but does he know that?" He shifted, he couldn't stay still - it wasn't in his DNA. "Did anybody else see him back at your house?" They were grasping for straws, they really were.

Scott frowned and shook his head. "I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway." Why the hell was his teenage life so incredibly messed up?

"Yeah, but that's just the thing." Stiles licked his lips. "How did he pass the test?"

Scott's shoulders moved upward as he shrugged, his whole body shaking negatively. "I don't know."

"Maybe it's like an either-or thing." Stiles shifted once more, going up on his toes as he looked around the corner of the brick building.

Scott frowned and turned to face Stiles. Either-or?

"I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right?" Stiles started, trying to explain the jumbled reasoning his mind easily processed. "When's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

Scott's brows furrowed as he thought. "When it's Jackson." His eyes widened slightly.

"Ah!" Stiles flailed as he took a couple more steps back. His eyes widened as he continued to look up. Stiles swallowed. "Dude!" He didn't want to look away, in fear he really was hallucinating - that could have been an effect from Adderall withdrawal. He needed to put a reminder in his -  _Focus!_   "Dude!"

Scott twisted around to face Stiles, His eyebrow arched before he moved towards the other while looking up and back. His jaw dropped as he stared at the swishing tail before it disappeared.

"You see that?" Stiles swallowed.  _Please let him have seen that too._

_Crap!_ "He's inside."

Stiles frowned and flailed a little. "What's he going to do in there?"

"I know who he's after!" Scott's eyes widened as he stared at the male standing in line waiting for admittance into the club.

Stiles glanced back at the open window and towards Scott once more. "How?" He looked at the window once more. "How? Did you smell something?" His eyes were wide as he waited for Scott to answer.

"Armani," Scott replied as he nodded. His dark eyes lingered on the Hawaiian. He swallowed.  _What is Jackson going to do?_

Stiles floundered for a moment. "Danny!" His voice pitched a little. "How do we get in there?" Stiles knew how Jackson felt about him - so there was a 99.99% that the Kanima didn't like him. He knew that Jackson was really good friends with Danny and didn't let anyone bully the other. Unfortunately the supernatural was not always on the side it needed to be, therefore the Kanima could feel anything. "There has got to be a way in."

"Yeah," Scott's eyes glowed yellow as he looked at the side of the Jungle Club.

Stiles moved forward and yanked on the door. It wouldn't budge.  _Crap._ "Maybe there is like a . . ." He scanned the area, "window or some kind of . . ." He trailed off and let his hands flail int he air for a moment. He didn't really have an answer. Stiles' brows furrowed as something cold and metallic suddenly rested on his hand.  _Seriously!_ "Or a handle we could rip off with supernatural strength." Stiles huffed while shrugging. "How did I not think of that one?"

_._

Stiles chewed on his lower lip. They were in a gay bar. Why the hell would Jackson come to a gay bar? Stiles frowned and looked around, pupils changing at the flickering of lights. "He smelled Danny?" His brows furrowed as he turned calculating. "Does he have a master yet?"

"I don't know." Scott shrugged and continued to sip at his coke.

Stiles lips flattened into a sarcastic smile.  _You don't know much of anything Scotty._ He heaved a small sigh. "We need to talk to Danny then." He moved through the sway of bodies, grimacing as a male grabbed at his ass. "Whoa!" He lurched forward, eyes wide as he turned to see a smiling drunk male leering at him. Stiles let a high giggle bubble in the back of his throat.

"He's taken."

Stiles turned and looked up. Relief flooded through his body. Scott had come to save them - the Bro Code still intact. His eyes widened. Not Scott. He let out a hysterical laugh at the wild and moody eyebrows that stared back at him. "Derek!" He squeaked. Stiles swallowed hard and stumbled against the mentioned Sourwolf, as Derek yanked him closer.

"Move on." Derek growled as he tugged Stiles against him. He glared down at the ADHD male against him. "You don't listen well."

Stiles grinned. "Yeah?" They all knew he didn't listen well. "We just came for Danny, Jackson followed the Armani scent here." His brows furrowed as his mind churned. "I don't think it has found a master yet." Stiles inched closer. "I read that the Kanima can overdrive the master drive if there is already someone that has control over his heart." Stiles shook his head. "There was something about being lost but finding true love to bring you home."

"Come on." Derek whispered against Stiles' ear. His eyes flashed for a second as Stiles pushed his hips forward. Derek clasped a hand around Stiles' upper arm and shoved him in the direction Stiles  _needed_ to go. 

Stiles smirked as he let his eyes flicker around the room. "Aha!" He linked hands with Derek - well, he wasn't going to ask. . .He realized sometimes it was just easier to do something and see what the Sourwolf's reaction was. He stayed closer to Derek's front as he let the taller muscle his way through the crowd and towards the one they needed to talk to.

. 

Danny laughed. "You can't be serious?" He stared at Stiles.  Danny shook his head and moved closer to be heard over the loud music. "Jackson is my best friend." He pulled back and shook his head.

Danny shook his head as he turned away from the three odd looking people. They really didn't fit in at a gay bar. His nose wrinkled. Okay . . . Scott didn't really fit in at a gay bar. Stiles and that other guy though . . . They seemed to gravitate towards the other.  _I wonder how they would act if Scott wasn't here._  

Danny smirked as he made his way back towards the bar.

"I thought for sure you were going into a foursome." The bartender -  _Todd_ \- shook his head. "Waste. The the one with the moles looks delectable."

Danny smiled and shook his head as he brought he drink to his lips. Danny and Todd had a silent understanding. If Danny didn't get a nice hookup before he was ready to leave the bar he'd give Todd a look up - as long as Todd kept his drinks from getting spiked. Todd was nice in bed - and Danny liked being able to wake up to someone besides himself. "Stiles is taken."

"I could take on Doe Eyes."

Danny snorted. "Leather Muscle."

"Aw damn," Todd glanced at Stiles once more, before looking at the taller male in the leather jacket. He watched at the other tracked the male dotted with moles. "I can see that."

The Hawaiian nodded. "They are a pretty good looking couple."

"Yes."Todd whistled. "Nice pair of shoulders and a good ass." Todd glanced at the male covered in moles. "How did he get that?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know his secrets yet." He hung his shoulders as he glanced at his now ex-boyfriend once more. "It still kind of hurts." He put the drink to his lips letting the burn slid down his throat as he closed his eyes to the world.

"Sorry sweetheart." Todd gave the other a soft smile. "Gonna call it an early night?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, I think so." His lips pursed as he set the clear glass on the bar. He needed to go home. School was tomorrow. He couldn't drink himself crazy - not yet. Danny's nose scrunched as he continued to let his mind roll as he placed a tip under the empty glass. 

Danny rolled his shoulders as he made it to the outside of the club. He flashed a wide smile at the bouncer and felt for his keys in his pockets.  _Aha!_ Danny paused as he stood in front of his cute little car. He counted from thirty-eight to twenty-seven. No fumbles.He walked the straight white line on the driver side of his car. No stumbles.

He had had a drink  _drink_. He had sipped at water. It was only when his ex had showed up that he had pleaded with Todd for a real drink. 

Danny shook his head and clicked the unlock button on his key-fob. He would be fine. Danny stepped into the car and leaned back against the head-rest. He didn't want to think about his ex . . . but he couldn't seem not too. Danny rolled his eyes and forced himself to press the break and push the start button. He needed to leave before he tried to go back in there.

It wasn't that he wanted his ex. He didn't. The guy was a complete douche with a side of asshat. Self absorbed to the max and a literal idiot. Danny shook his head. He still wasn't sure what he had seen in the other. Well . . . That was a partial lie. There were similarities that he had glimpsed.

Danny swallowed hard as he checked each mirror before shifting to reverse. His lips pursed as he backed out and left the club. His mind always wandered back to that. Back to him. Back to Jackson.

He knew they were friends. But Danny knew he wanted to be more than that. There were times where he would catch this glimpse. Danny shook his head as he came to a stop at the end of the road. He really didn't need to think about it. But he couldn't help it.

And to make matters worse . . . Jackson wasn't talking to him. Danny knew something was bugging Jackson. Could tell from the puffy bags under his eyes that Jackson tried to hide. Could tell from the sagged shoulders Jackson had as he trudged up the school steps. Could tell from the smile that didn't reach as far as it used too. Something was different. Something was off.

Danny puffed out his cheeks as he turned left and moved slowly down the road. It was Beacon Hills - there was no real reason to rush. A sigh fell from his lips. Danny rolled the windows down as he came to the next stop. It was a  nice night out. Cool. Not really hot and the stars above twinkled beautifully. Danny jerked to a stop as he glanced at the four-way stop.  _What is that?_  

He frowned while trying to evolve into a high species - trying to see into the darkness. Two flashes of light. Well . . . Danny thought as he pushed softly against the gas pedal.  _It wasn't really flashes of light. It was almost like a light shined against a mirror. An eerie glow - yellowish green._  Danny frowned and focused on the road ahead.  _Odd, your imagination is just a little more prompt because of the alcohol._

Danny sighed as he pulled up to the empty house. Mom and Dad were on vacation - visiting grandmother in Hawaii. It was nice - getting the house completely to himself. Normally that meant he would invite Jackson over, but Jackson didn't seem . . . He hadn't talked to Jackson in three days. Well, not really talked too.  _Jackson what's wrong_ and  _Nothing_ didn't really seem like a heart to heart, deep conversation.

He puffed out his cheeks once more and let the air dissipate slowly. Danny rolled the window up and cut the engine. With a groan, Danny stepped from the car and moved up the steps. The keys jingled with each sway of his body as he moved to the front door.

.

Danny stretched, a sigh falling from his lips as he let the heat from the hot water ripple over his skin. He loved taking long hot showers, always had. He rolled his shoulders, a soft smile covering his lips as his bare feet slide over the plush white carpet in his bedroom. His hand rubbed across his stomach catching on his happy trail as he moved aimlessly around the quiet, dark room.

He moved towards the double french doors that led out to his personal balcony. It had been the only thing he requested when they had told him about moving from Hawaii to  _here_. Danny had demanded the master bedroom with balcony overlooking the Beacon Hills woods. 

Danny's dark eyes flickered back and forth as he looked at the woods below him. He moved towards the left where Jackson had helped him place a ladder. It led to the roof. He liked to star gaze and as long as he was being safe - the parents were cool about it. Which was a plus. Danny took the ladder one step at a time. A grunt fell from his lips as he heaved himself up onto the roof. He reached for the waterproof back that

He took the ladder one step at a time. A grunt fell from his lips as he heaved himself up onto the roof. He reached for the waterproof bag from the left side of the ladder. Danny pulled a soft red blanket from the bag and laid the rough side down against the roof. Danny twisted around until he found a comfortable position as he laid back - arms crossed under his head.

Danny dozed for a while. Gazing at the stars in a haze as he let his body unwind. The wind walked across his skin, a soft cool kiss. The leaves rustled, a soft sweet melody surrounded him as the night sang quietly to him. Danny loved this time of night.

.

Danny jerked into an upright position. His pupils blown wide in the darkness night.  _What was that?_  Danny blinked, gathering his bearings. He was still on the roof. He breathed out deeply. His ears twitched as the sound greeted him once more. Goose-flesh covered his arms. Danny swallowed and turned towards the sound.  _The hell?_

It was the lights. The same lights before. Danny swallowed hard. Those two lights were eyes. And it was not a cat or a dog.  _The hell?_ He scrambled back - sliding towards the edge of the roof.  _Watch it!_ His conscious hissed at him as he tilted towards the edge.

_Hisss._

_Shit._ Danny blinked and tried to move away - his foot twisted in the blanket. He yanked at his foot as he watched  _it_ move closer. Now was not the time for the moon to be covered by clouds! Danny shrieked as he fell backwards. He was going to hit the railing on the balcony and then the ground. And no one was going to come looking for him for at least 24 hours. His parents were out of town tomorrow was Friday. Plenty of people skipped on a Friday.   _Oh shit_. 

Danny squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the wind pick up around him. This was _not_ the way this was supposed to happen! He swallowed. He was floating. It had to feel like floating right before you hit. A whimper lodged in the back of his throat. Danny waited.  _Sorry mom!_

Nothing.

His brows furrowed. He could feel the wind. But it wasn't  _that_ far of a drop from the roof to his balcony. Danny peeked an eye open. He was swinging. He could see the window and the balcony with in reach. He swallowed hard as the tight grip on his wrist registered in his mind. Danny didn't want to look up. Not after what his imagination had conjured up for that set of eyes. But he was going to have to.

"Oh shit." Danny whispered as he stared back into a set of reflective gold eyes. The small functioning side of his brain told him the clouds had moved.  _Scales!_ A hysterical laugh bubbled out of his chest. Danny couldn't help it. He hadn't expected . . .  _What is it!_

He swallowed and held back a flinch. There was no need to give the . . .  _creature_ a reason to drop him. And his stomach was a little sensitive - swaying might make him puke. 

_Hisss._

Danny watched in horrified fascination as the creature lifted him in the air and placed him gently back on the roof. He froze as the creature pushed at him - turning him towards the ladder. He blinked.  _It wants me to take the ladder?_ He jerked as the feeling of talons along his skin.  _Go down the ladder_. His conscious hissed at him. _  
_

Danny stood on his balcony floor, dark eyes wide as the creature landed in front of him. He took a step back. Watching with fearful eyes as it tracked his movements, measuring each with a move of his own. Danny blinked a couple times as he stood in the soft glow of the light from his bedside table.

Scales, dark iridescent green scales. A tale, long and pointed at the end. It swished. A happy swish - like a puppy happy to see his master after a long day alone. "Ha!" Danny let out another hysterical laugh. Why was that the thing he was focusing on? Danny had lost it. _  
_

His body caved as his knees hit the back of the bed. Danny bounced, eyes trained on the scaly creature in front of him. He swallowed, shoulders rising up around his ears as the creature lifted his hand. This was it.  Danny closed his eyes quickly and waited. _Well, at least I'll die on a soft bed?_ Danny whimpered softly.

Nothing.

Danny forced himself to open an eye. He swallowed hard and forced his lungs to breathe. His shoulders dropped as he blinked - stunned. The creature hissed softly hand held out palm up, fingers pointing to the ceiling. His brows furrowed as he studied the creature. Did he want a high-five?

_Hisss_.

Danny flinched and shot forward. He bit his lower lip as he pushed his hand forward, placing his hand against the creatures. His muscles pulled taut as he waited. A tingling started in his fingertips, crawling up his arm and spidering over his chest. A full body shudder took over as his knees gave. A groan fell from his lips as his drop was easy by the creature. Danny breathed out through his mouth and inhaled hard through his nose.

_Hisss._

He felt the creature changing. Danny stared down at the arm wrapped around his chest, watching as the scales fluttered - shifting. He blinked. Tanned flesh greeted him.

"Danny?"

Danny jerked back at the sound of his name. A shriek tore from his lips as he was met with the eyes that he knew so well. Danny's jaw dropped as he scrambled back and fell against the mattress once more. "Jackson!" His voice broke, uneven and high. His dark eyes widened. "What!"

"Danny?" Jackson frowned as he looked down at the plush carpet that surrounded his knees. "What?" His brows furrowed.

Danny pushed out. He was shooting towards the edge of hysteria. "You turn into a giant lizard!"

"I what?" Jackson's lips pursed as he  looked up at Danny. "What are you talking about?" Jackson pushed himself up to a standing position. He swayed as he made his way to the edge of the bed. "Lizard?" He shook his head. 

The Hawaiian nodded. "Yes you do!" He inched closer. Jackson looked the same. Calm and collected, as he always was. He bit his lower lip and shifted closer. "Jackson, you turn into a lizard." Danny swallowed quietly and forced a comforting smile on his lips - it had to look like a grimace. "You saved me though." He kneeled on the mattress before crawling closer.

"I did?"

Danny watched as Jackson's Adam's apple bobbed. His eyes softened, lowered as he breathed Jackson in. He had always liked the other scent. Soft and clean with undertones of earth. It was calm and peaceful. "Sure did. I almost fell off the roof." Danny let his eyes roam - how was it that Jackson turned into a scaly creature? "You caught me before I fell to the ground."

"I . . ." Jackson's brows furrowed as he tried to focus. "I think I remember that." A groan fell from his lips as he twisted around and fell back on the bed. "HIs brows were lowered, confusion etched on his sharp features as he breathed out roughly through his nose.

Danny smiled softly and followed. He eased himself down, onto his side - he wanted to memorize the other completely. Danny bit his lower lip as he brought his hand forward to smooth the unhappiness from Jackson's features. "It's okay. We can talk with Stiles tomorrow."

"Stiles!" Jackson's eyes shot open. 'Why?"

He shrugged, his fingers lingering on Jackson's face. "He knows something." A smile curled on his lips as Jackson leaned into his touch. "But for now . . . you're home."

Jackson twitched before rolling onto his side. His eyes opened slightly. "Home?"

"Yes." Danny nodded. His chest blooming with hope at the look that Jackson sent him. "Home." He licked his lips and the rolled onto his side, facing away from Jackson. The other never liked to be stared at while he was sleeping - said he couldn't sleep if he felt eyes on his skin. Which usually meant Danny had to stay up an extra two hours to make sure Jackson was completely out if he wanted to look. Danny usually wanted to look.

Jackson breathed in slowly, taking in the scent of ocean. Danny always smelled like the ocean. "Okay."

"Good," Danny murmured. He let his eyes fall closed. Tonight had been something else. And questions still swirled in his head. Questions he was positive Stiles could give him. Danny's eyes shot open as he felt the heat  at his back grow stronger. His muscles tightened as an arm wormed around his waist, a leg through his own and a nose nestled against his neck. "Jackson?" He swallowed, voice soft and breakable in the darkness of his room.

He nuzzled closer. "Go to sleep." His lips ghosted over Danny's neck. "I'm home."

Danny relaxed into the heat behind him. Finding a peace he hadn't felt before as he slept in the other's arms.

.

"Remind me why we needed to meet  _here?_ " Jackson frowned as he let Danny tug him into the run-down diner.  "I don't like it." His lips pursed unhappily, not that he stopped Danny from pulling him into the diner. He hadn't stopped Danny from touching him since last night either. There was something different. He could feel it in his chest. Something had happened last night.

He remembered falling asleep surrounded by Danny and the ocean scent. And then . . . a burning. A fire that licked at his skin, pulled at his muscles, and taunted his soul. It had started in the pit of his stomach. A tingling sensation of sorts before it crawled into his bones, embedding deep inside. But at some point during the night it had changed. It had started off so slow, so minuscule, and then it had grown. It itched just under the top layer of his skin. An odd pulling that wouldn't go away. 

Jackson had woken up to Danny shaking him. He was covered in sweat. His eyes were bloodshot and sensitive to light. His skin ached at the thought of someone touching him. But it seemed to yearn for Danny's touch all the same.  His teeth hurt, gums sensitive and callous all at the same time.

"Stiles said he could tell use what was going on." Danny rolled his eyes. There was something wrong with Jackson, Stiles knew what and Danny was going to find out. He had to keep Jackson safe.

Jackson stopped a little ways before the booth as his eyes connected with the other.  _Derek Hale,_  his mind supplied for him. His muscles tensed, twisting as the prickly hot sensation grew stronger. "I . . ." He stopped at the hopeful look that Danny gave him. He couldn't seem to tell the other no. Danny hadn't seemed to catch on to that over the years, but it had always been true.

"Hey, Danny . . . Jackson." Stiles smiled politely as he returned to his milkshake. He glanced at Derek, bumping knees with him to get the glare off his face. They had already talked about the homicidal staring and how it did not help. "Stop," he murmured softly. "Do either of you want anything?" His eyes wide and sincere.

Danny shook his head. "I just want to know what's going on."

"Exactly what you asked for Jackson." Derek's face had softened by one tiny atom. 

Jackson shifted. "I turned into a fucking lizard." His eyes cut, narrowed as he finally looked at Derek. "That was not what I asked for."

"You asked to be bit?" Danny blinked a few times. "Why did you want to be a werewolf?" His brows were furrowed as he turned directly to Jackson. 'Why would you want that Jackson?"

He froze.

"How do you know about that!" Stiles gasped, eyes wide as he leaned forward.

Danny shrugged. "It's Beacon Hills." He answered as if that was enough of an answer for anyone - for Stiles, it was. "Why did he turn into a lizard?"

"Kanima."

He frowned. "Okay, why did he turn into a Kanima?" He felt Jackson reach for his hand under the table. Danny laced their fingers together, feeling his own body relax more by each second. "Why didn't he turn into a werewolf?" He stared at Derek. Well, it explained a few things.

"He was lost." Stiles answered when it seemed all Derek was going to do was, "would you two stop glaring!" He slapped at Derek's arm. A smirk crossed his lips at the flash of red that greeted him for a fraction of a second. "Doesn't really work on me Sourwolf." Stiles shook his head and focused. "Jackson didn't feel like he had a home."

Danny frowned. Jackson did have a home. He turned to look at Jackson. He had told him as such last night while they slept together. "He does have a home." A small smile tugged on his lips as Jackson refused to look at him but squeezed their linked fingers.

"He just didn't realize that." Stiles murmured softly. "Until last night." He rolled his eyes at the huff he felt from beside him. "And Derek here isn't really good with words. Derek bit him. He's pack." Stiles grinned easily. "He has two homes."  Stiles smile turned wicked. "You can call me mom?"

Jackson's eyes flashed blue.

"I knew it!" Stiles exclaimed, a bubbly laugh fell from his lips as he leaned back against Derek. "I told you Danny could do it!" He clapped his hands together happily. "There are two different stories with the Kanima." He started at the look Danny gave him. "They both start the same, the loneliness takes over before the wolf can register the pack. It cuts off the senses and orphans them." Stiles took a sip of his milkshake. "One ending tells of the Kanima finding his pack." He stared at them both. "The other ending tells of the Kanima find his true love."

Jackson shifted. He could feel his gums throbbing.

"Your fangs need to drop," Derek growled out as he eyed Jackson carefully. "You need to do a full shift."

Stiles nodded. "Scott was like that." He glanced at Danny. "He got lucky. The Kanima searches for the one his heart belongs too if he can't sense the pack." His words were soft and gentle as he spoke. "But sometimes, if he isn't lucky enough to have the love returned - he goes and searches for a master." He licked his lips. "One that will control him. One that will take over so he never has to think about the loneliness that starved his soul."

"You love me?" Danny whispered as he squeezed their linked fingers, hoping Jackson wouldn't pull away.

Jackson squeezed his fingers in reply. It would take a while before he was used to public anything.

"I love you too." Danny murmured as he leaned against Jackson's arm. His head propped on the other's shoulder. "How did he find me that night? I can understand that he went looking for me." Danny stared at Stiles, confusion in his voice. "But how did he find me?"

Stiles grinned, all goofy and excited. "Armani."

"Seriously?" Danny chuckled.

Jackson breathed in slowly, letting the other's scent wrap around him, letting the happy laughter surround him. He placed his hand on Danny's thigh, keeping their fingers locked together. "I would like an order of curly fries." His voice was soft as he looked over at Stiles and Derek.

"Ooh!" Stiles groaned happily. "Me too Der!" He grinned as Derek stood and stalked towards the waitress. His eyes sparkled. "Moody but sweet." He winked at Danny before glancing at Jackson. "I'm glad you found home." Stiles' voice was soft and alluring as his eyes wandered back to Derek. "It's good for both when the wolf finds his home in a mate and a pack." A soft smile covered his lips at the look Derek sent him. 

"Who else is in the pack?"

Stiles sipped at his milkshake. "Scott," he licked his lips as a hot plate of curly fries was lowered in front of him." "Yum!"

"Erica and Boyd." Derek continued as he watched Stiles stuff food in his mouth. He placed a hand on the back of Stiles' neck and squeezed - his way of telling the other to slow down before he choked.

Stiles swallowed and leaned against the other. "He bit them after you. It makes you the Beta." He nuzzled closer and let a sigh fall from his lips. "And Isaac."

"Yes," He remembered the three. A shiver tingled down his spine. He didn't like them.

Stiles poked Derek.

"Sorry." Derek grunted. Brows lowered into what Stiles called 'Kill Mode'. "It shouldn't have been done like that." He swallowed. 

He rolled his eyes. Stiles was apparently going to have to take this discussion into his own hands also. "I wasn't around. It wouldn't have been done exactly like that." He cut eyes at Derek. " We don't always see eye to eye - working on that." Stiles sighed in exasperation, it was like talking for a brick wall to a brick wall. "Nothing like that will happen again."

"Okay." Jackson nodded. If the stories Stiles had been saying were true . . . He could sort of understand why they did it. 

Derek ground his teeth together as he kept his fangs in check. "Trust takes a while the second time around." His voice was gravelly and brutish. "I understand that."

They continued to talk well into the afternoon. It was a start. A place for Jackson to grown and a way for Danny to give the love he had always wanted to share with the other. It would be rough, but they would be together for it. Through it.

Jackson squeezed Danny's fingers as they walked back to his Porsche. "I do love you." His voice was soft as he pulled Danny closer. He paused at the passenger side of the sports car. Jackson moved in. They shared a breath as Jackson let his free hand move up to cup Danny's cheek. His thumb smoothed over the tanned flesh. He swallowed softly and moved in. His lips found purchase against the other's. It was soft and chaste.

"Good." Danny whispered. He licked his lips, the taste of Jackson and curly fries lingered. "Let's go home?"

Jackson nodded. "Yes."


End file.
